Neon Genesis Evangelion Naruto and Menma's Journey: TCC
by Uzumaki7
Summary: With the help of "Jebest4781" we bring you a whole new story involving Naruto Namikaze and his twin brother Menma Namikaze. Violence, mild language, future lemons and rape. Viewer discretion is advise. NarutoX Mini Harem. MenmaX Mini Harem. Shinji IkariXMana Kirishima


**~Author's Note~**

This is going to be a full badass type of fanfic where it goes beyond what it had originally planned. There is going to be lemon, rape and all the messed up things that made the Neon Genesis Evangelion. While Naruto is also part of my story as a main character, he is not alone in this fanfic; Menma Namikaze is also with him as his twin brother.

Naruto and Menma have their own pairings but with either two to three girls.

Naruto's pairing list is: Rei Ayanami and Ritsuko Akagi.

Menma's pairing list is: Mari Makinami Illustrious and Misato Katsuragi.

Shinji does have a pairing and he's a bit OC and AU because of Naruto and Menma. His pairing is with Mana Kirishima.

**~End of Author's Note~**

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Evangelion.]

* * *

…_**Neon Genesis ****Evangelion~ Naruto and Menma's Journey: TCC**_…

(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Normal Speech  
_(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Normal Thoughts and Radio Communication  
_**(("Evangelion Unit 04")) Evangelion Berserk Roar  
**_**(("Evangelion Unit 04")) NERV Communication.**_

(-)

"The nascence of a divine Life Form and the toll of its creation is the demise of all life that came before it"

―Ritsuko Akagi

…_**Neon Genesis Evangelion~ Naruto and Menma's Journey: ****TCC **_…

* * *

**P**rologue:The 3rd and 4th children. You Are (Not) Alone

* * *

(-)

…

Throughout an entire city, Tokyo 2 laid vacant and demolished.

They sky was clear and vast. The chirping of birds and bugs could be heard vibrantly as three stood along the strip of road. From their view, the sight of vegetation was seen growing abundantly through the many buildings and homes, everything slowly being consumed by the green. The sun had shone brightly as the intense warmth had drawn waves of heat across them and everything the light touched. Abandon cars were scattered everywhere, some flipped over, rusting, and the sight of large boats and ships were seen in the same state as the buildings and demolished cars.

And throughout the vegetated buildings, only three individuals were seen. One was clearly seen using a phone from an operated phone booth.

That first individual held thick, lengthy blonde colored hair. His hair seemed to jut out in numerous directions from the top of his head where the weight of his golden mane had fallen flatly against his bare neck. Jaw-length bangs were seen framing his face as the spiky ends touched his shoulders. His skin was clearly fair with a visible tan being seen. His facial held three thin horizontal lines adorn upon as each cheeks: being a complete total of six altogether. His own eyes revealed to be clear oceanic pools of blue.

The blonde was young, clearing being the age of fourteen. He wore an orange jacket with black stripes He wore darkly blue colored pants and black sneakers. A largely black pouch was seen strapped over his left shoulder.

The second individual held thick, lengthy raven black colored hair. His hair resembled that of the blonde as it jut out in numerous directions from the top of his head while the weight of his hair fell flatly against his neck. It appeared shaggier than the blonde. He too held fair skin like that of the blonde with a tan such as the blonde too. Having the same appearance of the blonde, his whisker-like markings were slightly thicker, being more feral. Dark circles were seen under his eyes. The coloration of his eyes was amethyst like the blonde too.

The raven haired male was fourteen as the blonde as well. He wore a dark blue short-sleeve jacket where a visible emblazoned was seen on the back with a fur collar lining. The design on his back was that of a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. He possessed black fingerless opera-length gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sneakers. He also had a grey pouch was seen as well.

The third individual was of the same age.

That third individual held short brown colored hair; he too was fair skin and held matching brown colored eyes. He wore white button down collared shirt where the button of the collar was slight open, revealing a blue mixed grey shirt underneath. The button downed shirt was seen tucked inside his darkly colored pants. White sneakers were seen as a green backpack was strapped tightly behind his back and a duffle bag.

"_We're sorry. Due to the state of emergency that has been declared, all lines are currently out of service_".

A simple clang of metal against metal was heard as the blonde individual closed the phone connection to the automatic operator. "Any luck?" the raven asked, his arms crossed over his chest with him leaning against the wall of the near building.

The blonde shook his head with a sigh "no, I keep getting the same response" he said, pinching the bridge of nose, trying to think on what to do next.

"Umm, Naruto, Menma" their attention was caught by the meek voice of their third individual, "if there's an emergency, shouldn't we go and try to find a shelter?" he questioned weakly.

"_Yeah, we should_" Naruto mused.

Menma however wrapped his entire arm around the boy's neck, placing him in a submissive hold "no need to act so jaded, Shinji" "Menma sneered, grinding his knuckles against the meekly teen's head. Pain was easily written on his face from his knuckles pressing down on him.

Naruto merely made a small grimace from seeing his brother act toward Shinji, he may have been acting playful in his own way, but it still made him worry over Shinji's wellbeing. Shinji couldn't help but be offended at Menma's comment "_jaded?_" Shinji thought "_I'm not jaded_". When he stopped, Menma soon placed his hands behind his head "hey, Shinji, when did you say Ms. Katsuragi suppose to pick us up" the raven asked. Shinji ruffled through his pockets, slowly taking out a picture of Ms. Katsuragi, revealing a completely attractive woman with long purple hair and fair skin. She wore a yellow top with cut short shorts, showing off her impressive legs. The picture was also seen with her writing that read "To Shinji –with hearts drawn onto the picture." I'll come and get you, so wait for me. –And an arrow that pointed at her cleavage from her loose top, words read "Attention Here, Please". Was seen drawn onto it with the arrow showing where it was pointing with the sight of lipstick was seen also.

Menma whistled "I see you've managed to get some special attention Shinji" said Menma as he nudged Shinji with his elbow. The meek boy blushed from Menma's comment "it's not like that. The picture just happened to be in my envelope" Menma rolled his eyes "sure it did" he teased. Despite Menma saying what he felt, he really had no complaint to look at this woman's chest in the picture.

A few days ago, it was recent where all three found a few letters and notification with passports and IDs that was set for them. The letters were from their parents: Shinji's father Gendo Ikari and Naruto and Menma's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Both Naruto and Menma Uzumaki: were long time friend of Shinji Ikari, both had met four years ago when Naruto and Menma's godparents were visiting with Shinji's teacher. The blonde himself proved to be very nice and it was instant that they became friends; Menma's terms of bonding were rather complicated at first mostly because of his cold attitude toward him because he didn't really care, but with some effort from his twin, he open up a bit and was willing to share some things from time to time. It was quite strange for Shinji, never truly knowing what it's like to have friends.

All three managed to talk a lot about things, including Shinji mentioning his father who abandoned him a long time ago. Naruto and Menma mentioned the abandonment of their mother, something similar to how Shinji's father abandon him but with Naruto and Menma they were left in the hands of their godparent. At one point Shinji nearly choked from Menma calling his own mother the biggest whore he had ever known. Naruto didn't really respond to how he felt but Shinji could compare that they were very much similar.

It gave them clarity to know they had gotten some of their bottled up emotions out of their chest since they had gotten to know each other. Menma still remained the same but would have a smile from time to time. Naruto and Shinji would act much like brother to brother, only without difficulty mostly due from Shinji's submissive nature.

As Shinji thought, Naruto merely looked around onto where to look for a shelter. The buses and trains weren't going to be much help due to them already trying, and the phones were useless due the state of the entire country of Japan being under lockdown. And any other form of communication was out of the picture too.

"_I hate to admit it but we're sandwiched"_ He thought "_just what are you up to Kāsan, why do you want us now after eleven years_". Naruto's thoughts were ostensibly as he glanced back at Menma and Shinji.

A slight sting was felt across his head, making him wobble as he grasped his head. Gritting his teeth he turned away from Shinji and Menma, he winced in pain. His clear blue eyes trailed to the side where he saw a silhouette within the shadows cast over on the other side of the street. Blood-red eyes bore through his blue one.

"_Kill… kill…_" faint whispers were echoed through his head, causing more excruciating pain to sear from his head. He closed his eyes once more and reopened them, this time a young girl appearing his age was seen. His pain quickly vanished as he stared at this girl. Her eyes were ruby red while his were sapphire blue.

It was a quick and simple view that both of their eyes locked onto each other, till she closed her eyes in a blink. Birds were heard as they quickly scattered, the ground had shook with a powerful gust of air blowing suddenly as Naruto, Menma and Shinji picked up their arms and shield their ears from the risen sound, Shinji shut his eyes tightly from the excruciating pain he felt.

The metal shutters of the nearby store shook, making the typical clanging sounds of metal. The electric pole lines were seen shaken as well from the gust of air.

Strange sounds were heard from the distance as all three looked at the west aside of their direction, machine and explosions were heard.

The sight of a battle was quickly seen where helicopters were unleashing a barrage of missiles and superheated bullet rounds. The small swarm were all seen flying in reverse where a giant monster was seen beyond their located (walking forward) being the target to each of the helicopters bullets and missiles.

The being took the shape of a humanoid, where the appendages of arms and legs were seen: but were easily depicted from that of normal human arms and legs. Its limbs were thin and long. Its coloration was a revolting green color. Bone was seen jutting from its center, being like that of a ribcage. Shoulder-blades being seen on the shoulders, Long spikes were seen jutting on both the creature's elbows, the bony structure was seen at the legs as well. And from the most distinctive part: was its skull shape face with a small bird-like beak that ridged downward. And the crimson orb within the center of the ribcage.

Then suddenly projectile missiles were seen passing through the buildings, all three gasped. "Get down!" Naruto ordered as he tackled Shinji to the ground with Menma diving down with them.

The sight and sound of missiles were heard as debris and heat was picked up, all collided with the monster, but the impact failed, while it did hit against the beast, it proved to fail from no sight of any damage was seen. But the aftereffect was still very much damaging. Bright orange orbs of heat seared everything it touched; the near surroundings of both vegetation and metal were all quickly incinerated. The foul blasts of the multiple impacts had sent numerous shock waves as Naruto, Menma and Shinji looked up at the rising destruction.

"What's happening?" Shinji gasped as panic quickly spread though his voice. "_How the hell would I know?_" Menma thought spitefully as he saw the progressing fight. Naruto immediately stood up as he saw the battle between human and monster.

…[Within the battle]…

"_Missiles away"_

Another explosion was made against the behemoth.

"_It's a direct hit_― the responsive communication was interrupted as said communication was destroyed by the monstrous being. A fierce red beam of light was seen piercing the helicopter that created the radio communication. The piercing beam of light had come from the humanoid monster's hand, showing the sign of the spike on the elbow was not an actual spike at all.

Breaking down, machine began to crash down from the elongated spear, slamming near Naruto, Menma, and Shinji.

The creature seemed to look up as the air around the entire city had thickened; the air and surrounding sky had changed into a fiery orange hue as heat was suddenly increased dramatically. Within the near radios of the creature, everything was blow like trash as it lifted itself within the air. Somehow above it, a ring was formed, seeming much like a halo.

… [With Naruto and the others]…

The being had crashed down onto its feet where it landed near all three of the teens. The gap was gone and all three were in the dead zone of the crossfire. The humanoid had stopped onto the helicopter unintentionally, having the mangled machine explode. All had covered their eyes from the small blast of blinding light and flames, till the sound of screeching tires were heard. Slowly reopening their eyes, the sound of a door opened, revealing the Misato Katsuragi from Shinji's picture live in person.

"Hi there" she greeted happily, the effects of the explosion and battle didn't even concern her.

Shinji was greatly frightened along with Naruto and Menma being baffled as they saw her. "Sorry I'm late" she said, "apology accepted!" both Naruto and Menma exclaimed as Menma quickly entered first with Naruto dragging Shinji. Entering the car quickly, Naruto sat within the back passenger seat along with Shinji with Menma being in the front "drive!" both Naruto and Menma ordered, which Misato did, quickly shifting the gears and went into reverse, completely dodging the giant's foot that was about to crush them.

The car immediately shook; the ground underneath them began to rupture. "Just what the fuck is that thing!" Menma cried out as tried to stable himself in the shaken vehicle; Shinji had bumped his head against the ceiling of the car and Naruto managing to hang on slightly. Misato only smirked from the intense joyride and drove quickly.

…[NERV Headquarters]…

"**Target is still active, now advancing on Tokyo3 out of the defense perimeter**".

"**Air-force reports first waves of attacks are ineffective**"

"Launch a full assault, 4th Division! Close in and cut its line of advance" a general ordered as he viewed the fight between human and monster.

"Hit it with everything you got, bring that target down at all costs" another general ordered as well, snapping a pencil from within his grip.

… [With Naruto's group]…

The view of the multiple explosions and fierce thunderclap-like booms were heard from the distance as both Naruto and Menma looked at the battle from the back window and rearview mirror. "N_othing's working against that thing_".

The monstrous giant only paused as its skull face had twisted in a strange tilt, being completely oblivious to the explosions encasing around it. More ground forces had launched everything from the ground to the skies above, more and more large missiles collided against the beast. Each missile seemed to become larger and more destructive as the creature only walked away further and further.

The entire city was slowly become ruble with each explosive incineration everything it hit against the monster. And now only raging flame engulfed the creature: seeming more menacing as it stood still, completely unharmed.

…[NERV Headquarters]…

From the hologram projection that viewed the battle against the humans and monster, the view was seen through the eyes a few certain individuals. Two men and one woman merely watched Japan military forces frustrate over their own attacks being ineffective. The single woman of the group stood firmly as she viewed the battle scene "an AT Field as we expected" she stated with amusement, herself in awe from the power the creature possessed.

A bright sheen of light had blocked the man's eyes as he too smirked "conventional weapons won't be of any use against an _Angel_" he said methodically as he pushed his glasses slightly up to the bridge of his nose, placing them back properly.

"It's been fifteen years since the Angels returned" the much older gentlemen added: making the other two nod.

But the sudden sound of an irritable beeping was heard as both men and woman looked down to see one of the general talking on the phone. Kushina Uzumaki frowned slightly from the inconvenience of their human artillery "_men_" Kushina scoffed.

Gendo Ikari and Kōzō Fuyutsuki merely watched the screen with the battle continuing.

…[With Naruto's Group]…

From afar, Misato Katsuragi had used her binoculars to see the fight between the military forces and Angel but only seen all of the aerial machine leave, this confused her from their sudden effort to retreat "what the heck are the― Ahh~ crap they're going to use an N2 Mine, get down!" she cried out as she brought herself down and Menma with her. Both Naruto and Shinji didn't understand what an N2 mine was exactly but quickly ducked inside of the car as everything was brought into a numbing silence.

A single flash had exploded from the distance of the identified Angel. A massive pillar of light, flames and debris had erupted with multiple shockwave moving throughout the lands. The entire car sudden began to move as it was slowly flung to its side and began to roll over repeatedly. Naruto, Misato, Menma and Shinji all managed to remain in place as they felt the car roll over repeatedly.

…**~C**…

The field was now covered in sand from the shockwave that the N2 Mine had produce, leaving everyone stranded. "You guys okay?" Misato questioned worryingly toward the trio as each padded off the dirt on them. "I find, but my ass hurting from your seats; does that count as an 'okay'?" Menma bitterly said as he brushed the dirt from his pants, Naruto quickly smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow~" he jadedly said as he only trailed his fingers through his raven mane.

"You okay, Shinji?" Naruto questioned, taking a glance at the meek boy coughing "y… yeah, I just can't get this dirt out of my mouth" he replied with the blonde simply rolling his eyes with a faint smile "I'm going to take that as a yes".

And so, they drove on.

"Umm, thank you for saving us back there Ms. Katsuragi" Shinji said, finding the need to thank her from the monster's attack. Misato merely waved it off "Oh, please, it's Misato" she scoffed playfully "and I guess you would prefer Shinji over Mr. Ikari" she asked as Shinji smiled slightly from the fact that formalities would rather make a person sound old. Misato soon looked at the twins "and you two are the Uzumaki twins right?" she asked as she saw both the twins nod at her "I'm Naruto and the other one in is Menma, Ms. Misato-san" Naruto introduced both of them.

But the blonde soon grimaced as he looked at the violet haired woman, "hey, before anything gets into another dramatic scene, I got questions" Misato nodded as she drove. "Just what was that thing back there?" he questioned.

A natural response Misato knew. It surprised her though, it took them that long to ask, she would've figured they would've asked immediately after nearly dying.

"That thing back there was a life form known as an Angel" she stated as she looked forward without any glances toward the three. Menma was taken back slightly from the strange life form to be called an Angel.

"Hold on a minute lady, but I thought _Angels_ were supposed to be some kind of divine being sent by 'GOD' –Menma emphasized –and were some kind of holy entity of goodness. But what I saw was some kind of fucking monster that made those toys seem like they were shooting peashooters at it" the raven snorted.

Misato held a deadpanned look from the colorful vocabulary of Menma's, she herself really didn't understand why they named them angels, but the name was just a name. But then suddenly a tick mark grew on the back of her head from Menma calling her 'lady'. She had a name. "My name is Misato Katsuragi, and frankly the name is just a name, also, I was only here to pick you guys up. And despite me saving you guys, I think a little gratitude would be nice, and frankly I was expecting a little more from you, you're not as cute as I thought you'd be?" she smirked seeing Menma frown.

She was questioning his manliness.

"Is that right?" he growled bitterly. Naruto and Shinji were however seeing the scene unfold from the sudden spike of static fly around Misato and Menma.

Menma however soon smirked, "well, you're not as hot as _I_ thought you'd. I was expecting a woman, not a hag".

Both Shinji and Naruto winced.

The tick mark easily grew from her head "_hag!_" she glared at the black haired replica.

Not having her eyes on the road, the car quickly skidded left and right.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Naruto and Shinji yelled, hanging on for dear life.

…

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I hope you liked it. This was a short prologue but don't worry, it will be covered when I get to the Eva vs. Angel. Remember the pairing and if you got any other pairings for Naruto and Menma's mini harem then please review. I need ten for this chapter so please, if you want to see this expand more then you better review.

Till then, I hope you enjoy your day.

**~End of Author's Note~**


End file.
